There is an untapped market for integrated high-resolution imaging and spectroscopy at mm-wave and THz frequencies (for example, 300 GHz-3 THz). Some approaches have been recently proposed to render on-chip signal generation and transmission at these frequencies. However, as the frequency approaches the physical limitations of such devices, self-sustained oscillation becomes increasingly difficult and the generated power fades away.
In traditional phased arrays, as the number of rows and columns increases, the complexity of array connections and phase shifters becomes a major obstacle. This challenge is even more detrimental at mm-Wave and THz frequencies where conductive loss, undesired couplings, phase/gain mismatch, and high power consumption are among many adverse effects of such lengthy connections.